


[Podfic] Fifty-Two Pick-Up

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Clones, Extreme Friendliness, First Time, Humor, M/M, Mad Science, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. How does Sherlock sort out all the extra Sherlocks? Can't John have fun with more than one Sherlock? This story maddeningly fails to really answer either question, but at least there's some smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fifty-Two Pick-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fifty-Two Pick-Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004153) by [AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy). 



**Runtime 16:18**

 

Jinjurly Audiofic Archive link coming soon

**Mediafire links**

  * [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2a8una0xf63392t/02_Fifty-Two_Pick-Up_-_Podfic.mp3) (8MB)
  * [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sm7pxj785omiv6v/Fifty-Two_Pick-Up_-_Podfic.m4b) (8MB)




End file.
